


B1. wing fic

by fallintolife



Series: Quarantine Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallintolife/pseuds/fallintolife
Summary: When Steve Rogers emerges with wings rather than rippling muscles, a chapter of history is rewritten
Series: Quarantine Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831729
Kudos: 7





	B1. wing fic

**Author's Note:**

> For the quarantine bingo challenge B1 "wing fic"

In many places, at many times, Steve Rogers was reborn as Adonis: physical perfection, poised to run and hunt.

Here, now, he is reborn as Icarus: wings spread wide, gaze seeking the skies.

With his cherubic face, they call him ‘Allied Angel’. He flies for miles and rescues his fellow man with a soldier’s hands and a saint’s compassion.

The Adonis was found entombed in ice, arms crossed over his chest, his vigil complete. The Icarus is found with hands outstretched towards the sun.

It is only to their discredit that those who found him think he will be leashed.


End file.
